Generally, manufacturing involves the making of products for sale, e.g., by constructing products from component parts. Once manufactured, the products are often stored as inventory, e.g., in warehouse facilities, and ultimately shipped to retail stores or directly to consumers.
In typical manufactory environments, every product may require multiple resources to be used to generate profits. As many products may use different but possibly shared resources and generate different profits as well as being demanded at different levels, production scheduling is a complex process. Further, production scheduling may be considered an important issue when trying to meet future demand and to analyze profitability. Since many parameters and variables may be introduced in a production scheduling process, decision-making and calculations to develop an efficient solution may be considered difficult. As such, there currently exists a need to optimize processes by which production scheduling is determined.